oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayve Amelise
"I may be meticulous, but trust me. You've seen nothing like my handiwork!" - Mayve Amelise (This character is played by Syn) Mayve is a magically advanced mechanic that utilizes her intelligence of arcana and engineering to advance her social status. While not entirely opposed to space-faring, this young grease-monkey has set up shop in [[New Osirian|'New Osirian Station']]. [[The Short Circuit|'The Short Circuit']], 'is her one stop shop to all things technological. In addition, she serves as a loyal crew member of [[Dante|'Dante]]'s vessel. History Among The Stars Young, and naive; Mayve hadn't been among the cosmos for very long. Born within the Trade Capital of [[New Osirian|'New Osirian']], 'she begun a life of turmoil as she slowly climbed the city's social ladder. With an intent to be the galaxy's most renowned engineer, Mayve solely confided in herself. While her counterparts spent their time training to join the [[Knights of Hikari Station|'Knights of Hikari Station]], 'Mayve distanced herself with technology...teaching herself as she fiddled with each individual prototype until she perfected the entire machine. Everything quickly fell into place as the young Half-Elf was able to advance her creations with extraneous research. Without a family to depend on, Mayve sheltered herself with her creations and made a name for herself. Eventually, when she'd discovered everything she thought important about engineering...she reconstructed her entire house into a auto-shop. It was in this that she felt truly comfortable. Within [[The Short Circuit|'The Short Circuit]], 'was almost like Mayve's fantasy as each customer sprang through her welcoming doors and paid her to construct and alter machines. It wasn't long after the opening of her shop that she met the Captain of the Sparrow, [[Dante|'Dante]]. 'Quickly seeing Mayve's expertise, Dante invited her to join his crew has head engineer...which was a fitting position for an optimistic grease monkey. Physical Description ''"Hey, I'm not that small. I'm at the very least average!" - Mayve Amelise Mayve's athletic body is of less than average stature in conjunction with her female counterparts. She possesses a muted physique as a majority of her features are minute and delicate. Her shapely visage is guised in a soft honey toned skin. Her brown eyes are placed evenly upon her carved face along with a gentle button nose and supple lips. Cascading strands of auburn hair extend towards the small of her back and fall seamlessly with her simple form, giving her quirky prowess volume. Over her silken locks is a metal head set clasped tightly over her small ears. Outstretched over her impotent figure is a thick body suit finely intertwined with vibrant wires of tech and fabric. This suit hugs her body overbearingly as it outlines every curve of her petite structure. While Mayve does not readily carry any items with her, she always seems to keep with her an ambiguous bag filled with various inventions and tools at her disposal. Personality "I may not have the best social skills, but what I lack in conversation I can compensate for with intelligence." - Mayve Amelise * Quirky * Tech-Savvy * Intelligent * Optimistic * Versatile * Trustworthy * Ambitious * Hard-Working * Dependable * Meticulous * Energetic * Cooperative * Observant * Skillful Friends & Foes Friends * [[Dante|'''Dante]]' '- "Wow Captain, it's like you'd let anyone work on this hunk of junk! Don't worry though, I'll get her in proper order soon enough. We'll be flying the nicest vessel in the sector." - Mayve Amelise (Dante's Employee and Friend.) '' Mayve joined Dante's crew shortly after he visited the merchant's sector of [[New Osirian|'New Osirian']]'. He was in need of a mechanic to repair his transport ship and Mayve happily obliged. With ease, the young tinker was able to get the outdated vessel up and running but she knew her minor repairs would not remain permanent without an on board engineer. With a bit of coercion she was able to land herself a position in his crew. * [[Cepheus The Comet|'''Cepheus The Comet]]' '- "Next time, we go adventuring like that we'll need to have crafted better armor; huh?" - Mayve Amelise (Cepheus' Friend.) ''Mayve met Cepheus upon an escort mission in conjunction with Parasol Pharmaceutical Cooperation. The two bonded closely over the knack for advanced technology and engineering. * [[Akand|'Akand']] * [[Teesa|'Teesa']] * [[Avirya Demure|'Avirya Demure']] * [[Lanmei "Gunbun" Naixi|'Lanmei "Gunbun" Naixi']] * [[Mara Xiaolong|'Mara Xiaolong']] Acquaintances * [[Kromskull|'Kromskull']] * [[Dragmaul|'Dragmaul']] * [[Hjalmþrimul Asgeir the XVl|'Hjalmþrimul Asgeir the XVl']] * [[Silas Elinnet|'Silas Elinnet']] Foes * None Currently Aspirations ''"With a little bit of elbow grease...anything is possible." - Mayve Amelise While she is not particularly skilled in combat, Mayve's handiwork precedes her. It is in her ambitions that her business within [[New Osirian|'New Osirian']]''' '''grows exponentially. She finds pride within her inventions and she'd like to spread her expertise throughout the galaxy. Character Theme Category:Starjammer Player Characters